


Better Than Coffee

by QuillMind



Series: Clandestine [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got some work to do one late night at the D-Agency office.  Coffee can only do so much, but if you're open to suggestions, Miyoshi has an alternative method for keeping awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk here: I started work at 8am this morning and didn't leave until 9:30pm-didn't get home until 10:30. Have to go back to work again at 3am, and probably keep working until roughly the same time if not later. I could've tried to get 1-2 hours of sleep, but instead I wrote this. Because I'm a degenerate.

You sighed heavily as you let your head roll back and cracked your neck.  A roll of your shoulders, pulling both of your arms towards the ceiling, and a couple of hard blinks were the steps of your ritual.  Now the final part: coffee. 

You were D-Agency's only female employee, though you were not a spy.  Your job was strictly secretarial, including organizing the agents' schedules and taking messages and calls for Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki.  You had been surprised and secretly pleased to find that the spies Yuuki commanded were all younger men and quite attractive in their own way.  Generally they were friendly and cordial to you, but you never spent social time with them, both of you being professionals. 

Tonight was another late night for you.  With only a few lights left on in the office space where you worked, you were alone and focusing on properly filing and cataloging some documents that they agency had newly received.  As the staff of D-Agency was skeletal to begin with, you rarely had to worry about other people being around at this hour, hence you taking advantage of the privacy by untucking your blouse from your skirt and undoing the first two top buttons.  Your hair, however, stayed tied up so that it could not get in the way. 

Most of the work was finished, but you were beginning to feel the fatigue gnawing away at you, and after catching yourself nodding away at one point, you decided you needed to refill your coffee mug. 

The dark and bitter drink was becoming harder to get ahold of in the currently tense political climate, but being an employee of D-Agency did come with its perks.  Filling your mug with what was left of the pot, you walked back to your desk and sipped while standing.  During the day you liked it with sugar and milk, but after hours, you took it black in hopes that the harsh taste would keep you awake more effectively. 

To an extent, it did.  You never could help making a face every time you drank the acidic, bitter stuff.  But right now, even it was reaching its limits.  Setting the plain mug down, you paused to pinch the bridge of your nose and exhaled deeply. 

You were perfectly free to stop for the day and go back to your dormitory to sleep, but you were set on finishing tonight.  Lt. Colonel Yuuki and his spies were dedicated masters to their work--it felt unacceptable for you to do any less. 

"Burning the midnight oil?" came a playful voice. 

You knew who it belonged to, but it still made you jump.  Miyoshi. 

Among all the D-Agency spies, Miyoshi was the one who ruffled your feathers the most.  Never without his sneaky smile and cocksure attitude, he seemed to delight in making a snide comment or sarcastic quip to you whenever you were in his presence.  He reminded you of a bratty schoolchild, indulging in mischief to get attention. 

"What are you still doing here this late at night?" he asked from where he stood in the doorway, his arms folded. 

You sighed and planted your hands on your desk as you leaned forward wearily.  "Getting some work done.  Not all of us are so privileged that we can go out for a night on the town whenever we please." 

He grinned in amusement as he started to walk closer towards you.  "Are you saying you'd be going to casinos and cabaret clubs if only you were allowed?"

"Hardly.  I have no interest in such crude venues of entertainment."  You took another sip of your black medicine and did your best to hold back your wince. 

Miyoshi now stood in front of your desk, still wearing that smug grin.  "Black coffee?  That's not the way you usually take it."

You didn't bother looking at him, your eyes cast on the documents before you, though you weren't really reading them.  "I need it to stay awake."

"Doesn't seem to be working, though.  I saw you yawning just a minute ago."

Your lips thinned in annoyance and your hand that was flipping a page paused. 

Deliberate footsteps quietly clicked across the floor as Miyoshi circled the desk to now stand at your side. 

"If you like, I know of a way that works much better than coffee for keeping you awake."

His voice was serious and sincere, piquing your curiosity.  A spy surely would know several ways to fight the pull of sleep so that they could accomplish a mission.  You slowly lifted your gaze towards him, but cautiously. 

"Better than coffee?"

He nodded.  "Doesn't taste as bad, either." 

"Sure, teach me, then."

You were so tired that you had agreed quite easily, not thinking about what the answer could possibly be.  It was when you saw his expression suddenly warp from mild concern to a demonic grin that you dreaded what you had just done. 

All of a sudden his hand was gripping the back of your head and his mouth was on yours, lips moving luxuriously with soft and moist sounds before letting his tongue slide in.  It had taken your tired mind a second to register what was happening, but your body was far quicker on the take as heat had begun to churn from within. 

Your eyes bulged while his stayed closed, and you blushed as you took in how close he was to you.  His eyelashes were full and long, longer than any girl's.  His tongue became more urgent, pushing against yours like it was trying to jostle it awake, and to your bewilderment it worked, rising to dance with his and pulling a sound from your throat that you barely recognized as your own voice. 

He pulled you closer to him so that your hips were brushing against each other, and with deft hands he undid the buttons of your blouse, revealing a simple cotton chemise.  You gasped into his mouth and your eyes closed, though not of tiredness, as his palm closed over your breast, brushing over the already raised and puckered nipple. 

You tried to summon strength into your voice as you pulled away to speak.  "M-Miyoshi--" but it ended up sounding more pleading than stern.  You almost tried again, but his lips carving a path of fire down your throat made you faintly cry out with need and unconsciously push your hips towards him.  The hardness you felt there through your clothes sent a spark of desire straight to your groin that overrode any more thought of getting him to stop. 

The mundane sound of fabric sliding had never been so seductive as it did now as Miyoshi's other hand pulled your skirt up and slid his fingers deep into your panties.  It was as though he had known your body for years the way he expertly traced smooth paths over and around your clit, ramping your pleasure up more and more as evidenced by your quickening pants and moans that went higher in pitch.  The involuntary twitches that plagued your form gradually became sensual invitations, your arms circling to draw him in closer and your hips rolling into his, impatient to move on to the next step. 

With a breath-stealing kiss, you saw him smirk again, and he easily pushed you down on top of your desk, where you worked as the prim and proper secretary during the day.  The overhead lamp made Miyoshi's face almost black in shadow from your point of view, but you could still make out his grin.  Every other time, it had mildly irritated you.  Now, it was making your spine tingle. 

A quick undoing of his belt and pants was heard, but you were not looking as Miyoshi kept you preoccupied with his fingers pinching and pulling your nipple and his mouth licking you through your panties, which you felt becoming soaked from both inside and out.  There was a lull in his actions for only a moment, when he looked at you straight in the eyes and pulled your panties hard to the side--then you saw nothing, on account of squeezing your eyes shut at the thrill of having him shove all the way into you. 

Your back curled and your moan dragged out long and loud while Miyoshi moved with you, back and forth, in and out. 

"You said earlier you didn't like crude things, but the way you look right now, with your legs wrapping around me, making those sounds--hardly seems civilized to me," he taunted, his breath warm against your face. 

You wouldn't, _couldn't_ say anything in response.  The friction of you rubbing against the desk and Miyoshi, the creaks of your old desk that went with every thrust, the documents underneath you becoming shuffled and falling onto the floor, the swaying of your breasts, and the stifled grunts of Miyoshi himself as he drove you further and further into delicious agony had limited your vocabulary to only calls of pleasure, which were coming closer together and more desperate. 

You grabbed at Miyoshi's arms as you felt your climax on the horizon, threatening to undo you completely--

Then Miyoshi stopped thrusting, and immediately withdrew from your body. 

You heard the last part of him leave your core with a slippery sigh.  You unwittingly whined at the sudden loss, and, with some effort, sat up to look at Miyoshi, dumbfounded, demanding an answer. 

The spy was already fully dressed again, straightening his shirt and returning his breathing to a normal pace.  A hungry glance at his pants spotted the outline of what you were craving, still hard and no doubt wet because of you, but restored behind clothing and decency once more. 

You, on the other hand, were in shambles; there was more of your hair loose than tied up, your breasts exposed, shirt and skirt horribly wrinkled, and only now did you notice that one of your shoes had fallen off of your feet. 

"What-- _why?_ " You said breathlessly after what had seemed like an eternity. 

Miyoshi swept some imaginary lint off of his suit jacket.  "That's it," he said, as though you had asked the most obvious thing in the world.  He bent at the waist to lean closer to you.  You could see some beads of sweat on the sides of his vaguely flushed face.  The smell made your nostrils flare and your lower body's lips quiver. 

"You're wide awake now, right?  I told you it was better than coffee."  And there was that grin again. 

Bastard.  Sadist.  Devil. 

Your seething glare had no effect on him as he casually went towards the door.  Humiliated, hot, embarrassed, and frustrated, you were a mass of nerves screaming to explode with elation, and this man was walking way with the detonator.  You shifted as you pulled your shirt back on, then noticed that you had dripped a tiny puddle onto your desk.  There was the added dirty thrill in the fact that you had just been fucked while your panties were still on. You cringed in shame, and, despite it all, desire. 

A tap on the floor snapped your attention back to Miyoshi.  He was leaning against the doorframe and looking at you--or more precisely, the evidence of your lust for him that you had just noticed--and couldn't have looked more proud of himself. 

You were about to call him something no one would think appropriate for a lady to say, when he cut you off. 

"You were hired by D-Agency because you were deemed the best candidate out of many.  Filing the rest of those papers shouldn't take you very long.  Come see me in my room when you're done--I'll be keeping things ready so we can continue the rest." 

He then politely closed the door behind him with the tiniest of clicks, and headed down the hallway towards the dorms, leaving you to digest what he had just said. 

You had never finished your work so fast before in your life. 

Also, you drank considerably less coffee after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to go pass out now. Except not, because I have to shower and go to work. =_=
> 
> It was worth it, though.


End file.
